Percabeth's PSTD
by Whitehorse102
Summary: Come on. They went through the deepest, darkest pits of hell for the god's sake. I'm figuring there has to be SOME symptoms!


***Stands up in coffin* I LLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEE! Haha, whoa. Hello PJ fandom! Man! It's been forever since I've had an actually decent Percabeth idea that (hopefully) doesn't suck! How are you all doing? Are you all still DYING INTERNEALLY OVER HOUSE OF HADES BEING THE SADESS/MOST AMAZING/HORRIFIC THING EVER!? Cause I know I am! Tee hee. Yeah. Seriously, how many times can you cry before your empty? At any rate, I figure after going through Tartarus, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are bound to have some PTSD symptoms. (Post traumatic stress disorder). Annndddd, this is what came out of it. Hope you enjoy! Continuation? Hmm. Once I get some more idea flowing, maybe. And...(god it's been forever since I've said this) Remember, Review!**

Piper's eyes flew open. What was that sound? She thought she heard…well, she thought she heard a cry. She sat up, detangling herself from her blankets. She stood up, the wooden floor cold against her bare feet. She walked to the wall, and pressed her ear against it.

Sniffing.

Annabeth's room was next to Piper's. Piper had gotten used to this. She sighed, and moved away from the wall. She walked out of her cabin into the hallway. Quietly, she crept towards Annabeth's door. She knocked, and opened it slowly. "Annabeth?"

The daughter of Athena was sitting up in her bed, wiping her eyes. Her curly blonde hair caught the light from the hall. "Oh, Piper." Annabeth sniffed. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Piper opened Annabeth's door completely now. She sighed, and held her hand out. "Come on."

Annabeth clutched her blankets. "I…I don't wanna bother him."

"He won't mind. You know he likes it. Come on." Piper rolled her eyes.

Annabeth managed a weak smile. She flung aside her blankets and walked over to Piper.

Piper put her arms around the shivering demigod. As they walked through the hall, Piper asked. "What was it this time?"

Annabeth shuddered. "Just…you know. Bob…and then…Damasen…."

"Yeah, okay." Piper gathered her sympathy. She knew Annabeth wasn't the only one having those dreams. No matter how many times Percy told it, or looked out towards the horizon sadly, Piper found it hard to believe. A titan helping demigods? No way. Never mind an actual _giant. _They were supposed to be the bad guys.

Piper never thought she'd see the day when Annabeth Chase was brought to tears at the thought of leaving a titan and giant in Tartarus. She secretly worried about the couple. What, after all they'd seen, they hesitated sending the monsters back to Tartarus? Because the monsters would have no such hesitation. Those monsters would take advantage of their hesitation and kill them without a second thought.

They reached Percy's cabin. Piper knocked on the door, and waited.

It was only three seconds later when Percy opened the door. His black hair was ruffled and he was rubbing his eyes. He yawned, but wordlessly reached over and grabbed Annabeth's hand.

Annabeth sniffed, wiped a tear, and tried to give him an apologetic smile.

Percy pulled her from Piper and towards him. He moved his hand from her hand to her cheek. His thumb brushed away a tear crawling downwards. Then he wrapped his one arm around her and held her to his chest. He grabbed the door handle with his free hand. "Thanks, Piper." He murmured to Piper, nodding gratefully at the daughter of Aphrodite, before closing the door.

Piper smiled. She turned and walked back to her room. As she closed the door and flopped into her bed, she thought about the two. She was glad Coach Hedge was no longer on the ship. She figured Percy and Annabeth would never hear the end from the satyr. But maybe he'd be okay with it. After all, Piper was sure the other demigods(herself included) thought that Percy and Annabeth were suffering from PTSD. It only made sense. Piper was waiting for the time when she didn't need to walk Annabeth to Percy's cabin anymore. She just slept with him. It was the only way the two didn't have nightmares.

While Percy may deny it, Piper could see how ruffled he was when he woke up from a sleep without Annabeth. How his eyes darted around nervously, and how he constantly had to be close to Annabeth. They needed each other now. From now on, Piper was sure that Percy and Annabeth were inseparable.

She sighed and sank deeper into her pillow. She wondered if she and Jason would ever be that close….

Percy gently steered Annabeth towards the bed. Before they lied down, Percy hugged her even closer. "What was it this time?"

Annabeth sniffed. She cursed herself for crying so much, and she cursed herself for having to rely on Percy every night. She clutched his shirt, shaking her head. "I-I had to relieve…leaving them…and-"

Percy silenced her by pressing a finger to her lips. He kissed her forehead. "I get it." Gently, he picked her up and lied her on the bed. He crawled in next to her, and she immediately wrapped her arms around him. She nuzzled into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Why?" He murmured. Percy turned to his side and tucked her into his chest. He played with a string of her hair aimlessly, twirling it in his fingers.

"I keep coming back and bothering you and-"

"Annabeth, I love this." He suddenly interrupted. "I love lying in bed with you, as weird as that sounds. I just love being with you, okay?"

Annabeth smiled, digging herself deeper into his chest. "I love it too." Her voice hitched and she took a deep breath.

Percy let her hair drop and sank downwards until he was touching foreheads with Annabeth. His eyes were closed, but his chiseled face made Annabeth's heart just strain through her ribcage. Like it was trying to grab him. "As long as were together."

She opened her mouth to respond, then closed it as Percy suddenly kissed her. The tip of his nose brushed against her own, his hair tickled her forehead. When he pulled back, he scooted upwards once more and wrapped his strong arms around her. "Goodnight, Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled and wiped her eyes. As she closed her eyes and sleep started to set in, she mumbled. "Don't drool on me, Seaweed Brain."


End file.
